Initially, I had never seen or heard of any headwear remotely similar to my invention at the time of it's conception, when I first conceived a bandana scarf with a flexible headband secured inside the top portion to keep it on the head. Nor had I seen or heard of it at the time I decided it should be patented, but I learned in April, 2005 there is a prior art (Gaichels, —U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,448) that has just one of the many features of my invention. Claimed as one, the Gaichel Bandana scarf and Visor must be used together in order to accomplish what my Bandana scarf with a flexible headband does without a Visor. This is important because, having marketed it for 5 months prior to first patent application, I learned that more than half of women and girls do not want a Visor. Without the Visor, in which pockets secure a strip of metal or plastic, Gaichel's scarf can only be tied behind the head, thereby not solving the problem of keeping it on the head. Therefore both must be used together. The flexible metal or plastic inserted in the pockets of Visor encircling top, frontal portion of head, extending down to the position of forehead that lines up with the top of eyebrows would need to be fairly tight in order to retain it's position on head, given it's limited length as to not cover the eyes; whereas the headband in my Bandana scarves, do not need to be tight at all, as there is the benefit of being positioned further down, mid point between the top and bottom of ears, enabling headwear to remain on head when outdoors on windy days. As Gaichel uses a triangular scarf or a rectangular one folded over, there is not the possibility of having two separate looks with one scarf as in my method of using two pieces of fabric stitched together; nor does her method of producing have the pointed back portion rounded off, for a hat-like appearance. When positioned in back of the ears, the longer headband in my art, makes the Bandana flare out at the sides, also giving it a hat-like appearance, which is not possible when it is tied behind the head as it is in Gaichel's and other prior art. With all the mechanisms on one side of the Visor, Gaichel's Visor cannot be made reversible, nor does it have options of including weights in lower back seam used to keep scarf from blowing over top of head or the option of utilizing a cap and Visor assembly attached to the Bandana scarf to cover heads of those who have hair loss. Johnson's Cap (U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,244) has a terry cap within an outer cap, having means to adjust for head size and a smaller visor connected to a larger visor; whereas my art is a cap/visor assembly, cut from one pattern, with the cap's stretchable fabric accommodating various head sizes and is comprised of two pieces of fabric that are stitched on the outside to protect a bald head. Brunelle's Drapable head covering (U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,117) is a Bandana scarf that can be tied in various ways, with a large inner cap to protect a hairsetting. It doesn't have a Visor as does my art and is constructed differently, being all one piece, whereas my cap has two pieces of fabric, meant to be covered with Bandana. The two Bandana prior art I found initially are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,127 (Bezanis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,956 (Barrientos); however neither of these have features listed above. Other prior art not mentioned here, are listed on PTO Form 892.